


Time Can Break Your Heart

by Fatebegins



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatebegins/pseuds/Fatebegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by anon: . Jensen talking to the baby bump when he thinks Jared is asleep after a medical scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Can Break Your Heart

“Hey, princess.”

The words are feather light, pulling Jared back from sleep and bringing him to consciousness. Almost immediately he becomes aware of the strong smell of antiseptic, the steady beep of the heart monitor and fetal monitor. He can feel rather than see Jensen sitting on the hospital bed next to him. Today has been hard on all of them, most especially their unborn daughter. Jared’s been afraid to sleep; terrified that he’d awaken to tragedy. That he'd close his eyes for a moment too long and she'd be gone.

“It’s your Daddy.”

This time the words are accompanied by the soft touch of Jensen's fingertips, tracing the swell of Jared's abdomen. Not so long ago, Jared used to resent how big he was getting. He would complain about being uncomfortable and achy.   He feels so guilty now. He wishes he could take back all of his words.

Now, more than ever, Jared just wants her to be healthy and alive. he'd be willing to endure anything to see her carried to term.

“You gave us a scare today; we almost lost you….and I.  While the doctors and nurses did everything they could to help you…I thought about all the things I had imagined doing with you, for you, and  it damn near killed me to think that I’d never get to hold you. Tell you I love you. Or see if you have your Papa’s eyes. I hope you do. Those were the first things I noticed about him when we met, you know.”

Jared’s chest aches at the poignancy of the words, the fear and anxiety melting away to unshed tears.

“I want to count all your fingers and your toes. I want to see you take your first steps and call me ‘dada’. No one’s ever called me that before. You’re my first, and I.”  Jensen’s voice is shaking now. “And I want to give you the best of everything, to experience everything. I want to tell you that you can’t date until you’re forty, you’ll complain and yell at me and call me an overbearing maniac and I would love and cherish every single second of it. Every second of being with you….We talk about you, Papa and I, we think that you‘re going to make your mark on this world. You‘ve already made us so happy just by _being_. You‘re special, princess, and if you can hang on, you‘ll come and see that you have two people who love you…desperately. That we‘d both die for you in a heartbeat…do anything, give anything…to make sure you‘re safe.” ”

Jensen stops speaking for several moments, and Jared’s about to reach for him, let him know he’s here, when Jensen lays his cheek against the curve of his belly.  Jared can feel wetness against his skin, and his heart aches for him. Jared can feel her movements, soft and slight inside of him and he hopes Jensen can too.

As traumatizing as today has been, Jared had his husband for support, his family and friends rallying around him.

No one had thought to give the same support to Jensen.

“My mom used to tell me something, princess, a-and now I’m going to say the same to you. She said that carrying me, having me, was the greatest honor ever given to her.  Being your Dad, if it’s for only f-five months or fifty years… that is my greatest honor. Your Papa doesn’t know this but five of my siblings are heaven, they came before me.  So if… I-if you can’t…If you d-don’t….” Jensen’s crying openly now, voice broken and wrecked.  “Then you’ve got them all w-waiting for you, princess, so don’t be afraid.”

“Oh, Jen.” Jared knows he should remain silent, let Jensen have this but he can’t stand to see him suffering like this, thinking the worst on his own. “She’s fine, she’s here.”

Jensen attempts to hide his face, wiping his wet cheeks on his sleeve.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Jensen, look at me. We’re going to follow the doctors’ orders and she’s going to be safely delivered, I promise.”

“You can’t promise something like that.”

“I can.” Jared says defiantly. “Because she has the very best chance with you as her Daddy. And all those things you spoke about? You’re going to get to do them with her.”

This time Jensen doesn’t pull away, folds into Jared’s embrace. “I’m sorry, Jare, I should be the one telling you everything is going to be alright…I will be the one…I just, right now…”

“You’re scared, Jen, we both are, and that’s okay.” The kiss Jared gives him is pure comfort, packed with all the love he feels for his husband of two years. “We’re here for each other, that doesn’t change no matter what.”


End file.
